Gummi Bears Adventures of Beauty and the Beast part 17
Lumiere ma chere mademoiselle it is with deepest pride and greatest pleasure that i welcome you tonight we invite you to relax let us pull up a chair as the dinning room proudly presents your dinner Be Our Guest Be Our Guest put our service to the test tie your napkin round your neck cherie while we provide the rest soup du jour hot hors d o evures why we only live to serve try to the grey stuff its delicous dont believe me ask the dishes they can sing they can dance after all miss this is france and a dinner here is never second best go on unfold your menu take a glance and then you ll be our guest be our guest beef ragout cheese souffle pie and pudding en flambe we ll prepare serve with flair a culinary cabaret youre alone and youre scared but the banquets all prepared no ones gloomy or complaining while the flatwares entertaining we tell jokes i do tricks with my fellow candle sticks mugs and its all in perfect taste that you can bet all come on and lift your glass youve won your own free pass to be our guest be our guest be our guest Lumiere if youre stressed its fine dinning we suggest be our guest be our guest be our guest but Cogsworth is not joining in Lumiere life is so unnerving for a servant whos not serving hes not whole without a soul to wait upon Cogsworth get off Lumiere ah the good old days when we were useful suddenly those good old days are gone ten years we ve been rusting needing so much more than dusting needing excercise a chance to use our skills most of the days we just lay around the castle flabby fat and lazy you walked in oops a daisie Mrs Potts its a guest its a guest sakes alive well ill be blessed wines been poured i ll thank the lord ive had the napkins freshly pressed with dessert they ll want tea and my dear thats fine with me while the cups do their soft shoeing i ll be bubbling i ll be brewing i ll get warm pipping hot heavens sake is that a spot clean it up we want the company impressed we got alot to do is it one lump or two for you our guest all shes our guest shes our guest be our guest be our guest our command is your request its ten years since we had anybody here and we re obsessed with your meal and your ease yes indeed we aim to please while the candle lights still glowing let us help you we ll keep going Lumiere course by course one by one till you shout enough im done then we ll sing you off to sleep as you digest tonight you ll prop your feet up but for lets eat up be our guest be our guest please be our guest Category:Beauty and the Beast Films